The Name is Amelia Jones
by CrimsonRainsChronicals
Summary: Maybe, she was a bit different. Stuck in a school made up of mafia members and gun crazed idiots. Not the mention her best friend America, who was completely insane, not that it mattered - only she can see him. Yes, Amelia was completely normal. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is me trying to get my writing muse back...oh lord - this won't end well. Well this idea came to me and I messed around with some opinions with my friend Celia andddd this is what I got idk. Will it be continued? I have no idea.

**A HEAD UPS FOR EVERYONE:** THIS WILL HAVE A MAIN FEMALE/FEMALE PAIRING ...and some side parings of both straight and gay guys. THIS WILL BE DARK AND ANGSTY - I have already decided this. THIS MIGHT HAVE RAPE LATER - I know that's a touchy subject for some people. THIS WILL INCLUDE A PERSONALITY DISORDER - another touchy subject to some. SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OCC - this is an AU you know.

Well for those of you left! Which...there probably is none XD enjoy~

**Warnings(for this chapter): **uh nothing...really

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters...or else America would be a woman ...and a whore :3 ...but a lovable one

* * *

You could say that Mrs. Williams was a typical nice, young woman.

She was an average height for her age, and didn't look a day older than 20. Which, was quite over that, seeing her next birthday she turned 27. Mrs. Williams had long dirty-blonde hair and her father's very usual violet eyes. She was a proper young lady, and had a proper husband. He is a charmer, most say. With the pride of a bull, but not the slightest of temper at all. Mr. Williams was just another pleasant gentlemen married to a proper lady.

He traveled often, and made a good living. While he was away at work his wife would be very busying fuss over their small son. Little Matthew Williams, was a perfect as you could get - or that was what his mother says. She praised herself over having such a calm and behaved young boy.

Yes, the Williams were just a plain old normal family.

was indeed, not a single child though. She had a little sister, and a very sweet young girl at that.

Victoria.

With all her heart she adored that little girl. But as time grew on that, same love could not give little Tori a good long life.

Tori was a short and cheerful women. She was very beautiful, not just in the looks but in her heart. Not that ever matters to people now a days, it's all on the outside. Which made Victoria very easy to lure in, anyone with a heart is. Tori loved to chat with just about anyone and always looked past flaws. In most of her spare time she spent it volunteering around hospitals and local activities.

Mrs. Williams loved her sister, and could pridefully say that Victoria was the opposite of her boyfriend.

Alexander Jones, what a foolish little boy. Maybe not as foolish as would lead you to be belive, but still. He was not the smartest of the bunch, but what boy is? But this young fellow could do things that made Victoria's sister blood boil. Boil so much to the point she did _very_ un-ladylike actions.

Such as expressing her opinions to him in colorful, vulgar words and kicks right to the - well you get the idea.

He was a delinquent, but what young boy is not? They are all very rebellious, and some till the day they die. But even with this, believed strongly that he should not even be allowed the presence of her baby sister.

Mrs. Danielle Joy Williams tried all possible - and impossible - ways she could find to drive him away. She drug herself so low, even past his levels, at times attempting to shield Victoria.

None of it worked.

Really, Alexander enjoyed the fighting. It made it all that more interesting to him, and more rewarding to win Tori over, with such a determined sister as Danielle.

This is around where our story starts, at yet again on one of Mrs. Williams attempts to ride of her sister's boyfriend.

It was a fine old Tuesday afternoon, as Mrs. Williams strapped her, soon to be two years old, son. She pulled the belt over the carseat and buckled the small child down. As she took her position at the wheel, and turned the mirror to see both cars, and the small squealing child, Mrs. Williams could not be happier.

"Aun' 'Ori's!" clapped Matthew.

She gave a nod to him and turned the key for the car. The engine gave a loud roar and growled as it backed out onto the road.

The trip from her house, to her sister's, was not far. Both of them had agreed to stay close incase of any future emergencies.

Mrs. Williams could not be anymore excited about the events to be, because it was the day. The day she would finally get rid of that dreadful Jones boy. Yes, she was quiet sure this was to be the day Mrs. Williams freed her sister from his grasp.

As she pulled into the driveway her sister was standing; waving eagerly on the front porch. Before she untangled Matthew from the back, Danielle gave a small wave in return.

They had their usual greeting of hugs, and little Matthew's joyful squeals. By the time both women were sitting down in the house, Matt had ended in Tori's arms. He wiggled happily, and tugged on her hair - babbling nonsense of words smash together.

"So Danny, what's the visit for?" her sister flashed a wide grin.

Mrs. Williams cringed at the boyish nickname, and ignored how informal it was - they weren't really in public anyway. She watched as her little boy clapped Tori's hands together and giggled in delight. The question had not threw her off guard in fact she pulled on a fake smile and replied.

"Nothing special. I haven't seen you lately, and Matthew does enjoy your company so very much, dear sister."

She laughed cheerfully, "Oh does he?"

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Victoria hugged him close, "I never knew! What do you think Mattie?"

Matthew in return gave a toothy smile, "Aun' 'Ori!"

The sisters had chatted about their days calmly, while little Matt enjoyed making small gestures to capture their attentions at random moments. Mrs. Williams was waiting for the perfect moment, to begin the plan.

"So little sister how is uh...Alexander?" she grimaced at the sound of his names leaving her own lips.

She would have to remind herself to use plenty of mouthwash, when back at home. Victoria did not even noticed her sister's displeased expression and went out to a bouncing beam of energy.

"He is quite well! And so very sweet lately, Alex took the news much, much better than i thought."

"The...news?" Mrs. Williams frowned.

There was not news that his type would or should be excited about, she was sure of that. Unless the government had snapped and created some law that made drunk driving legal. Countless of times the boy was almost caught and jailed. Luckily for him, Jones had a wonderful girlfriend, one - in Mrs. Williams opinion - that he should not. So, she waited patiently for her to sister to explain further.

"Oh, I haven't told you!" Victoria gasped. "I've been so busy and - please forgive me not saying it earlier."

Not that she would admit it, but this confused her even further. It was not like it mattered, Mrs. Williams could never be angry with her sister. As long as they could move along and put her plan into action - the better. Then finally, Jones would be gone for good - and Tori could have a better life.

"I'm Pregnant."

Mrs. Williams would say now, that she was glad her sister was the one holding Matthew. Not at the moment, but later - she was.

"...what?" she whispered quietly.

Victoria frowned, "Oh Danny, It will be fun. I've always wanted a baby - and Mattie will have a playmate now!"

"No." she returned darkly.

Tori flocked at the crashing sound of glass.

"Absolutely, not!" Mrs. Williams bellowed slamming her fist into the table.

A few more glasses had fallen, and Matthew began to wail," Please Danny, you're scaring your son!"

"I'm sorry sister," she relaxed a bit, "but you are too young. It's too soon - and why...you can't be with Jones."

Victoria's temper began to prickle," I am 19 sissy, I am old enough to make this decision and I am old enough to choose my boyfriend."

And Mrs. Williams was stunned. Stunned that her sister would speak to her in such a manner. That it was like herself was the bad guy - well girl. Most importantly, displeased that Alexander Jones - was here to stay.

It was not much longer, that she left with Matthew. As he sobbed in the backseat, Mrs. Williams drove home numbly not caring about anything. She was afraid what would happen to Victoria, and startled at how directly,coldly she had been told to leave.

Mrs. Williams was not sure that everything would be find, and never did become sure. In fact the pregnancy went worse than anyone imagined. By the end she sat at her sister's hospital bed while Alexander sat in jail. He was caught drunk behind the wheel - not that it surprised her. It was only a matter of time, but it had been the worst time to be caught. So now Mrs. Williams sat where he should of been, holding Tori's hand.

Victoria unlike the people around her, babbling cheerfully, trying to make the best of it. Maybe she was just trying to make her sister less nerves, not that it worked. It was funny, seeing that the pregnant woman was the calmest out of everyone. Even the doctors held grim expression, and hovered over her like a hawk.

This did not include Matthew, who was always cheerful about something - but what baby is not happy? It was natural for him not to understand the situation, and to go on laughing and play.  
And when it came to the baby's due date, Tori could not be more happy.

"Danny, you'll be the godmother - right?"

Mrs. Williams agreed, only for her sisters sake. She wouldn't deny to anyone else that she wanted nothing to the with the child. Mrs. Williams planned to keep it that way, and for her family - even if it meant avoiding her sister at times.

It did not work that way though, because she ended up with a tiny baby girl in her arms.

A small blond, blue-eyed baby with the name - Amelia F. Jones, which came from something Mrs. Williams wanted even less then the child.

Her sister's grave stone.

* * *

**AN:** Alright alright - how was it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Sat down and got this typed and my friend edited. I will be working on Secrets after I get back from seeing a movie with my Dad. I can't think much to ramble about so - I'll just get on with the rest of it.

**Warnings(for this chapter):**Cussing, fem!america, personality disorders, and in a way child abuse(if you want to look at it that way)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters

* * *

There was a war going on. Let's say it was one you most defiantly, did not want to be in. It was brutal, dangerous and maybe a little too...unnecessary. Because there was always a war in their house, and most people have learn to stay out. Actually most people try and avoid the household in general. Another crash and a scream, a wonderful start to the day.

Mrs. Williams pursed her lips, refusing to say a word. Across from her was her 'daughter' – Amelia. The hot headed teen was causing, yet again, another rampage.

Blue eyes blazed in anger, "How could you?"

"I don't see the problem, Amelia," she replied, expressing her annoyance quite – bluntly.

The girl gave a bitter laugh, "Don't see the problem, _Mum_? How couldn't you see the problem!"

"You will be attending this school whether you agree or not," Mrs. Williams snapped sharply.

Amelia did not even seemed phased by the tone, "Oh you would love that wouldn't you?"

"I would love for you to grow up and act like a proper young lady, Amelia," she said, eyes narrowed.

She earned a laugh, "Proper young lady, huh? Well I hate to break it to you Mum, but it's not the 1800's anymore. Besides, I don't see how sending me to that, that – sorry excuse for a school would help."

"It is a fine old school, child. And even if these days other girls are running around like complete disgraces – does _not_ mean you may also." Mrs. Williams fired back, patience thinning.

Amelia rolled her eyes,"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Harrison's' Boarding school for the 'special education' sound like a perfect place, my _dear_ mother.""

"I agree," she smiled, in a way that could make anyone's blood boil.

Amelia's eyes twitched, "I was being sarcastic. It's practically a place just to shove your kids all year – and you know it. But that's what you want, don't yah? Get me out of your hair. Away from your precious son – and stop wasting your time with my presence."

"I have already spoken with Ramon, and he seems thrilled for you to attend," Mrs. Williams sighed rubbing her temple for the incoming headache.

The teen refused to back down, and besides her words were practically ignored, "Oh first name bias – already, huh? You didn't deny it being a prison, by the way. You didn't protest about me being a bother."

Her tone was growing dangerously intense and Mrs. Williams finally had enough, "Look, Amelia. Shut your bitchy little trap already and go pack. I don't have time for your shit – and I don't want to make time."

"No."

The elder woman growled, "Okay look, I could care less – as long as your out for my fuck sight. Hit by a car, kidnapped by a serial killer, or shoved in some crazy house – happy now? It's not like anyone will care if you tell them, you're just a fuck up. A mistake – now get out of my sight."

"Just a fuck up, huh?" Amelia grinned, she was not gonna leave anytime soon, "I'm guessing this guy just wants me around so he can poke around – see what makes me how I am, hm?"

Mrs. Williams gave a shrug, "Probably, now go back and leave me alone already. I have better things to do."

"Right, have fun with...whatever." Amelia gave a hollow laugh and sighed, "See you later, Mum."

She did not receive a reply as the older woman turned and left already. Amelia remained standing for a few moments staring at the floor. This was normal for them, maybe too normal for comfort. But she never knew any different relations than this. She was going to be sent away – she knew it was coming, but Amelia did not get why she felt so upset. She sighed and looked once more where her 'mother' disappeared. The teen turned and made her way to the stairs. She stormed up them, gripping the side railing to the point where it might crack. When Amelia reached the top she turned to her left, passing a few sets of doors before coming to the end. Grabbing the old knob Amelia walked into her room. It was a mix of reds, whites, and blues. So what if she was a _bit_ patriotic? Most of it was her best friend's stuff anyways.

Speaking of her best friend, there he was sitting in the corner of the room. His legs were kicked up on the computer desk and a cigarette in his right hand. The older held up his head that faced one of the windows. He had short blonde hair and was wearing baggy torn clothes. His head turned to hers, blue eyes staring back.

"Anything interesting out there, America?" she asked casually, sitting down over on the bed.

He laughed, "Not really. Have any fun with the old bitch? You seem a little down."

"Tons," Amelia responded dryly. "Looks like we're stuck going to that stupid school, Al."

America frowned,"But what about Canada? Is he really gonna ditch us?"

"Mattie gets to go to some fancy shit private school, but it's not that far from ours." Amelia explained.

He snorted, "That's bull."

"I guess, but don't blame him – it's all Mum," she sighed laying down on her bed.

At this time Matthew decided to walk in the door, "Hey Sis – look I'm sorry about all-"

"Drop it Mattie, it's fine," she smiled.

On the other hand America had an unhappy scowl, "Oh fuck no. She might let you off, but Canada, bro – you're in deep shit by my terms."

"America leave him alone," she yawned.

Matthew took the moment to look around the room and then his sister, "He's cussing at me isn't he? Where is-"

"At the desk," Amelia answered while America gave a low snarl.

Matt glanced at the desk and moved over to his sister, far away from it as possible. She gave a laugh as her brother hugged the snowy bear plush to his chest.

"Oh come on Mattie. You can't even see him, what harm can be done?" she giggled.

He gave a glare, "It's still a bit creepy, Amelia."

"I'll show you creepy, you fucking Canadian-"

"America!" Amelia scolded him.

He huffed, and rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

"What did he say?" Matthew turned to her, confused.

Amelia only shook her head and yanked the bear out of his arms, "Nothing important. You're not really taking this old thing, are you?"

"Amelia give Kamojri back!" he snapped.

She only laughed, "I thought his name was Kumajrou."

"W-Whatever – now give him!" he whined, tackling her.

Amelia squeaked, trying to hold the bear up, "Oh come on! How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Matthew said, snatching the plush from her grip.

"Then act like it Mattie, you're gonna get teased carrying him all around school," she huffed.

America looked unamused across the room, playing with a bobtail cat on the desk.

"Lighten up, Al," she called over. "Oh and be nice to Tony."

The feline gave a soft meow and it's companion just rolled his eyes. Matthew glanced over and turn his attention back to his sister – not wanting to get even more creeped out than he already was. The weird thing was that the cat could see him too. Or at least acted like it. Amelia had found Tony as a kitten a few years ago. With his help they convinced their mother to keep him. Matthew got along with Tony, not well as his sister – but enough. Almost everyone else received a scratch or a hiss. But the strangest thing was his red-ish eyes. Matt did not even know cats could have that eye color. He was a cream colored bob cat with a few stripes just on his legs and face. Tony's tail was brown and he had a purple color that Amelia gave him.

Matthew had no idea what America looked like, but Amelia told him that he and America could be twins. On the other hand people said Amelia and Matthew look like twins at times too. That was more when they were younger, though. Amelia's hair was a lot longer than his, reaching past her shoulders. Both of them had glasses, and were around the same height. He was a little taller, being two years older. His sister could look beautiful if she choose to – but the truth was Amelia was a complete tomboy. No make up, dresses, fancy hair styles, or anything.

"Hey Mattie, earth to Mattie~" Amelia whined, snapping her fingers for his attention.

He sighed, there was also her impatience and well – America. No one had any idea what he really was and Matthew's mother never bothered to get her diagnosed. At times it was like America did not exist but others – it seemed a little too real. His sister was never really bothered by him, but Matthew sure was. It creeped him out that...whatever America was – referred to him as his _brother._

"Matthew, America says stop your inner monologuing, and help us get ready for school," Amelia huffed, stabbing him in the side.

"Monologuing– wah?" Mathew blinked confused.

Amelia watched America roll his eyes and get up to leave, "Yeah, yeah thanks for the help, Alfred!"

She pouted, grabbing her suitcase and tossed it on the bed next to her brother.

"I'm sure our _dearest_ mother told you all about it so, what the fuck do I need for this school?" Amelia asked.

Matthew cringed at her language, "Uh, just some clothes and such should be good. They'll provide everything else for you."

"Hm, wonder how much this is costin' the bitch," she mumbled ignoring her brother's disapproving looks. "So just basic stuff, and anything I want for my dorm?"

"Pretty much," he replied hugging his bear tightly.

Amelia began to grab random clothes and such, shoving them into her suitcase.

"So...dorm partner?"

"I have no idea, you'll find out when you get there."

Amelia gave a sigh and picked up the whale siting on her bed, putting him along with the clothes.

"And you're make fun of me for Kumjigo," Matthew grumbled.

"Kumajrou," she correct him. "Besides Mr. Whale was a gift- mum will likely burn everything I leave behind."

Mathew protested, "No she won't."

"Besides, I'm a girl – I can have stuffed animals without being a weirdo," she confessed, ignoring the previous statement.

He rolled his eyes, but stopped, "Did you just call me a weirdo?"

"Uh...I love you?" she grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**AN**: So what do you guys think? America will be calling everyone by their nation names if your wondering. And yeah REVIEW please!


End file.
